(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a processing system.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-336095 discloses an apparatus. The apparatus includes a motor-driven seat tilting means fixable at a desired tilt angle for tilting a load supporting surface that supports a load placed by a seated person on a seat, a seat load sensor that detects the balance of loads placed by the seated person across the load supporting surface, a correction control means for activating the seat tilting means in accordance with a detection result of the seat load sensor so as to raise a portion of the load supporting surface to which a larger load is applied, and a periodic control means for periodically activating the seat tilting means.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-023475 discloses a chair. The chair includes a sensor disposed in at least either of a seat and backrest of the chair and capable of detecting a contact with the body of a seated person, a determination unit that determines whether the seated person is sitting with a correct posture on the basis of a detection result of the sensor, and a control unit that controls an electric appliance disposed near the chair when the determination unit determines that the seated person is sitting with an incorrect posture.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-102801 discloses a chair that promotes blood flow or body fluid flow to below the knees. The chair includes a seat attached to a leg so as to be rotatable left and right, moving means attached to the leg, and vibrators incorporated in the seat at positions supporting thighs of a seated person.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-264188 discloses a study desk. The study desk includes a contact sensor disposed at a predetermined position in either or both of a back portion of a seat of a chair and a backrest of the chair and sensitive to a seated person. The contact sensor monitors the state of a seated person to determine whether either or both of the hip and the back of the seated person are in contact with the contact sensor. Only when the hip or back of the seated person is in contact with the contact sensor, the duration of play of a game or the like is accumulated. If the hip or back of the seated person is not in contact with the contact sensor for a certain period of time, an alert is generated.